Caffeine, The East River and Jace
by Aimee Lafontaine
Summary: Just Jace and Clary being fluffily serious and cute, foolin around because that's who they are...


Caffeine, The East River and Jace

A/N: Hi I'm new to Fanfics and here is my first one. Not sure how this will turn out but I hope you enjoy and review. I write for fun so I hope my first one-shot doesn't suck too much… Thanks to ddpjclaf for encouraging me to write, since I totally don't have the confidence for this…

*I don't own the characters of the MI series (no matter how much I want to) or CSI, so all the belongings to to their rightful owners*

* * *

_You will fall in love with the wrong person. _These words still sometimes wrung through Clary's mind and frustrated her. She constantly had to remind herself that some secrets were left better unknown. Clary looked down at her sketch book. Her fingers were aching from the hours of sketching and she still couldn't get those words out of her. Clary assumed this obsession had grown since now she had the right to love Jace and of course when you're in love with Jace how could not want to know if he was really and truly yours… Trying to shut out these thoughts Clary stood up from her bed in Luke's house and started a search for coffee.

It felt like years since Clary had had a decent cup of coffee. Between the black tar that Luke had been addicted to in the hospital and the weak and watery stuff they called coffee in Idris; Clary's caffeine addiction had been seriously ignored. Luke of course, was out with Jocelyn. After they basically lived together for so long you would have thought that they would be happy to just be around each other, but of course not, all they wanted was to go out and be together. Clary plugged in her much loved Mr. Coffee machine.

But Clary shouldn't be one to talk, she knew what it was like to wait for your freedom to love someone. Her heart squeezed a little at the thought of Jace. It had been a week. A week since the fire works, the cool air, the carefully placed kisses and celebration. A whole eternity. When they portaled back the _Adults_decided that it would be a good idea for everyone to go home and relax. Which would have been nice… if Jace had been there. How were you supposed to relax when your lover, _the lover_ that died in front of your eyes was a couple subway rides away. She knew he was safe at the Institute, but she felt as if she was attached to him by a cord that might break if she went to far away. Right now she felt too far away.

Clary warily peeked at her cell phone. No Calls. She pushed down her disappointment. If he didn't call she would. Her hand stopped half-way through his number. What was she going to say? "Oh, hi Jace, it's your obsessive girlfriend. Oh, you know… the one who feels like a week away from you in her boring life is physically painful." Clary burst out in giggles and sighed simultaneously. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't hand herself over to a shrink. She could almost see herself explaining the shadow world to some therapist with greasy hair. "So this Valentine… He killed your _angel boy?_Mmhmmm. And an Angel gave him back to you through a lake?"

Clary sipped her fresh coffee out of a mug that had to be made chipped. She wondered what her mother would think of her drinking coffee at seven pm. The front door clicked open letting the cold Brooklyn air into the room. " Hi Luke!" Clary yelled from the kitchen, shielding her coffee from the other caffeine addict. "How was the date?"

Clary gasped. All too familiar hands wrapped around her head.

"What? No guess who?" Clary mumbled

" Clarissa I think you very well know who I am." Clary could tell he was smiling.

"Don't call me that." Clary said as she started to turn around but stopped herself. Something poked her side. Her stele was in her pocket. Why not have a little fun?

Slowly she slid her cold hand up his shirt, relishing the feeling of his toned muscles underneath his golden skin. He shivered. " I missed you." He brushed the words against her ear. Clary's hand stopped above his heart. She smiled inwardly. She started to draw a rune, letting the lines flow from her. "Clary I-" Clary turned around as the rune took affect and smiled. His face was a question mark.

"It's a paralyzing rune," she smiled inwardly, "Catch me if you can!" She saw his eyes turn dark. She ran out the front of the house marking herself with several runes for speed, agility and strength.

Clary knew that rune she had drawn on Jace was rapidly wearing. She needed a plan. At the last minute, she jumped onto the roof. Feeling the runes and caffeine fully take her, she crouched quietly. In moments Jace ran out the door. He just stood there and listened. In the sunset he looked so angelic with the sunset flashing against his golden hair, the way his eyes glinted... Clary gasped quietly. But it was too late. Jace's ears perked and he did a back flip onto the roof and grabbed her in his arms.

"Does this mean I win?" he whispered seductively

"Not a chance, the first round isn't even over." Clary giggled. She'd never felt so alive. And doing the last thing that he'd expected her to do, she kissed him. Jace responded almost immediately and deepened the kiss. Clary decided to be mean. She broke off the kiss and kicked his legs out from under him. She heard him whisper "Tease" under his breath.

"And did you get the part where I always win?" She hushed into his ear. She ran and jumped onto the roof beside them going into an all-out sprint. She'd have to take every advantage she could if she was going to have a minor chance against Jace, but she'd never tell him that. She could see him behind her already. She ran faster, but she was no match for Jace. He was already on the same roof as her. Clary vaguely wondered if people inside their houses wondered what was going on above their heads. Clary was out of breath and slowed down considerably. Jace was already in front of her. He was cornering her to the edge of the roof.

"Now you see Clary, my abilities are only to be compared to my looks, which, I might add are stunning. Now, where did you so rudely break off?" Clary was on the very edge of the roof now.

"Jace, I think you forget that I am quite…special myself. And, that I wouldn't have 'catch me if you can' if I thought you could actually catch me." They were millimetres apart and Clary wanted to close the space, but she wasn't about to lose this game. She smiled at him wickedly and stepped calmly off the roof and landed not-so gracefully on her feet.

She ran across the street. Jace mumbled something like "Keeps surprising me." and followed. The river was low now and Clary didn't have any second thoughts as she jumped in. It was freezing, ten times worse than what she imagined what it would be like. In an explosion of bubbles Jace was in the water too, pulling her out. He lied them both down on the river bank as they both took in air. She laced her fingers through his.

" Clary, sometimes I really wonder what is going on in that head of yours."

"Please don't send me to the shrink," She mumbled, "The therapists there don't believe me…" Despite Jace's growing worry about how much Clary was shivering, Jace burst out laughing.

"You are going to get hypothermia Clary. And just so you know, this isn't exactly how I pictured this." Jace picked her up bridal style, the ends of her mouth tugging up in a smile. "Let's get you back to Luke's before you try to injure yourself further while in my presence."

"Shut-up," Answered Clary only half-heartedly, "That was the most fun I've had in weeks."

"Well, clearly one of us does not get around."

"The urge to slap you is very tempting."

"But you won't, because you wouldn't dare touch this face, plus, I have a feeling that you could find yourself dropped." Jace grinned at her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Clary said in mock fear as Jace walked onto the porch. Somehow Jace had managed to open the door without all the tugging and un-coordination that Clary had. Teenage boys were truly a mystery.

Clary suddenly realized how cold she was and shivered even more. More cold water dripped from her ringlets.

"Clary, you should take a shower." But Clary didn't want to leave.

"So should you." She muttered.

"Ladies first!" Jace announced. Clary caved, the cold was getting to her. She stole one last kiss before she asked him.

"But Jace, didn't you fit into that category?"

Jace had been right. The hot water felt heavenly against her cold skin, massaging away all her stress. Her grape-fruit body wash was largely depleting since a certain warlocks visit; but her bathroom had such a wonderful feeling of home that Clary couldn't make herself mad at Magnus. Once completely content that she had dried up a lake somewhere Clary wrapped herself up in unsuspecting towels and snuck into her bedroom. She pulled on a Tee-shirt that Simon had gave her. It read "World of Warcraft" . Clary would never wear it in public, but she would wear it to annoy Jace. She pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans and found Jace in the living room sitting on the couch. He was wearing different clothes and his hair was wet.

"How did you-"

"Well you see, what Magnus said about women and showers is quite true, so I escaped and had my own like you suggested." A CSI rerun was on.

"Jace, what are you watching?"

"Your mundane television is hilarious. Anyone can tell that's not a gunshot; it's a bite from an Oni demon. Well, everyone but mundanes."

"Oh, yes Jace, cause of course they have a demon working for them at CSI, because all mundanes love to have their lives in danger."

Clary walked over to Jace, CSI suddenly unimportant, and sat on his lap. He put his arms around her. Clary laid her head back on his shoulder. Clary looked at the star-shaped birthmark on his shoulder. She wondered if he still thought about those words that Madame Dorothy said that day. The idea that maybe Jace wasn't really hers to love made her feel sick, especially when she found herself so content and happy in his arms.

"Would I sound stupid if I said that everything was perfect right now?" She asked. Jace took a sharp intake of breath.

"Clary if you keep reading my mind for the rest of my life I don't know what I'll do." Now it was Clary's turn to smile.

"You really want me there for the rest of your life Jace?" Clary demanded. Jace laughed at her.

"After all this? I want you here for… forever. And forever isn't long enough, not for me Clary." Clary was at a loss for words. The last of the sun dropped below the horizon leaving a Brooklyn sky red, pink and deep blue.

"Jace… " Clary wanted him to know how much he meant to her. So she showed him.

She closed the space between them and put everything she had into that kiss: the desire, contentment and happiness, the relief and the deep and profound love. How Clary felt when he returned all this was un-describable.

"If there was a better way to say I love you than those simple words, I would say it." Clary said against his lips.

Clary pulled away and looked into his eyes and saw the same thing reflected in his. She pulled herself closer to him and continued their passionate kiss. Jace pulled her in even closer, deepening the kiss. He forced his tongue between her willing lips and Clary lost herself in him, his flavour, his touch… "You make me so crazy…" Jace said, effectively summing up everything that had happened in the last couple months.

"Yeah, but sometimes crazy is good." Clary smiled, and she was right, without each other life wasn't worth it, and she'd much rather have crazy -their crazy- to anything else in the world; and she had it -him- exactly where she wanted it.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. And if you'd like to criticise it you're welcome to do so, just please review and tell me how I'm doing, because I really don't know… Thanks for reading!


End file.
